ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Pesky Dust
Pesky Dust is a new alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. He first appeared in Outbreak. He is a Nemuina. Appearance Pesky Dust is a short, fairy-like alien with light blue skin. He has pink fairy-like wings and blue hair that sticks straight up. He has three-fingered hands and white gloves, and his feet have two toes on them. His eyes are green with feminine eyelashes, pinks markings on his cheeks and chin, and he wears a green dress-like outfit with black zigzags. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance, but his hair is green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but the colors on his outfit are reversed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but the spots on his wings are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but the colors on his suit have been reversed. His gloves are now green, and he wears green boots with black stripes. The Omnimatrix IV symbol is still present on his chest. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance but colors on his suit are reversed , black gloves and green wings. Powers and Abilities Pesky Dust has the ability to fly. Pesky Dust has enhanced agility. Pesky Dust can shoot green energy beams from his fingers. Note: All info below is fan-fiction and not canon. and shoot different kinds of glitter: Red Glitter: Poisons and kills the enemy. It is rarely used. Blue Glitter: Poisons the enemy but does not kill him/her. It makes the enemy weak and dazed. Green Glitter: Makes the enemy fall asleep. Black Glitter: Makes the enemy temporarily blind. Cody 10 Cody scans him from Kimberly in Hello, You're BANKRUPT. Ben 10: Unbound It is comfirmed he will appear once. Ben 10: Omnitrix Leashed Pesky Dust is one of Ben's rebooted ten aliens. *Inbreak (debut) Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Pesky Dust in Away from the Future to make his parents and Julie pass out with his sleep dust. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Ultimate Escape (first reappearance) *Behind the Mask Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Away from the Future (first re-appearance) *Crushed B10UH *Highbreed Invasion Part 1 *Highbreed Invasion Part 2 Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Appearances *TBA John Smith 10: Ancient Times By Ahmad in John's body *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (first appearance) (selected by Eon) Kingdom Hearts By Kairi *Kairi (episode) (first re-appearance) *End of the World Part 1 (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Humungousaur) *Enchanted Dominion *Symphony of Sorcery *Dream World (John Smith 10) Omniverse *For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) Logan 10: Protector Of The Multiverse Up until the finale of season 1, Pesky Dust looks like his OV design except he has a white shirt instead of green. He is scheduled to appear in Meeting Roderick. Gallery BTDW Pesky Dust.png|Pesky Dust in BTDW Pesky Dust Is Not Useless.jpg|Using his sleep dust. BTE Pesky Dust.png|Pesky Dust in BTE B10 Unbound- Pesky Dust For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound Pesky Dust Char.png Austen 14,000 as pesky dust.png Pesky dustpic.png PeskyDust,Frisky Dust.jpg AlbedoPeskyDust.png BTE Pesky Dust.png BTDW Pesky Dust.png Dmnsn23 Pesky Dust.png Pesky Dustwalkatroutnodoubt.png Pesky Dust.png Pesky dust.png Peskydust3.10.PNG Pesky-dust-unpixel.png